


Mortification

by the_me09



Category: Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M, Riding Crops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 10:47:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3526406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_me09/pseuds/the_me09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blackwood took the first opportunity of unsupervised access to Coward’s apartments to slip into Coward’s bedroom. It was not snooping, but a tactical calculation to find something with which he could tie Coward further to him and his cause.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mortification

**Author's Note:**

  * For [viceindustrious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/viceindustrious/gifts), [unsettled](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsettled/gifts).



Blackwood took the first opportunity of unsupervised access to Coward’s apartments to slip into Coward’s bedroom. It was not snooping, but a tactical calculation to find something with which he could tie Coward further to him and his cause.

The room was large and disgustingly luxurious. Coward’s four poster bed dominated the room, mahogany and plum. Blackwood rolled his eyes at the ostentatious show of status, even in the man’s own bedroom. He found books, papers, pins and cufflinks, meticulously organized with cravats and bowties. The customary trappings of a gentleman’s life, though more clothes than Blackwood assumed most men kept. Those details were boring. There had to be something more to Coward, something embarrassing or compromising, preferably both.

He found nothing. The room was suspiciously free of anything incriminating at all. As a final resort, Blackwood got down on his hands and knees and swept an arm under the bed. His indignity was rewarded with a veritable trove of questionable materials, a leatherbound book that could be a diary, handcuffs, and a mirror.

The item that drew his attention, however, was a slim black leather riding crop. Blackwood picked up the implement and twirled it between his fingers. There were completely innocent reasons for a riding crop to be shoved underneath a bed. However, he could think of not so innocent reasons as well. The only way to find out Coward’s use of this crop was to ask the man himself.

Coward was in the study where Blackwood had left him. His pretty brow creased in concentration, hair falling forward as he poured over their plans. He was quite the dedicated acolyte.

“I think the sewers would be most…” Coward trailed off when he looked up, his eyes drawn immediately to the crop in Blackwood’s hands. For the first time in their acquaintance it seemed Coward had nothing to say.

Blackwood smirked as he watched the emotions flicker over Coward’s face; surprise, fear, worry, humiliation, Blackwood couldn’t decide which looked best on Coward. The man’s cheeks turned red as the silence drew on. His face settled into a look of flustered embarrassment.

“You went into my bedroom.” Coward finally spoke.

“I did.” Blackwood inclined his head, waiting for Coward to say something further.

“And?” Coward raised an eyebrow, coolly challenging, though his cheeks were still flushed an appealing color.

“I’m left to wonder whether you like wielding the crop or whether you like it wielded against you.” Blackwood said, making sure to keep his tone neutral and curious.

Coward’s mouth fell open in indignation, as if he would try to bluff his way out of the situation. Blackwood refused to allow that. He wouldn’t let Coward twist this to his advantage, he was a great speaker, but Blackwood was better. He was a better tactician.

“I don’t underst-” Blackwood cut off Coward’s pretending.

He struck the desk and the crop made a satisfyingly sharp crack on the wood, startling Coward and making his face flush. He sputtered slightly, but it seemed he couldn’t get the words out. If the way he licked his lips was any indication he preferred to be the one under the crop instead of behind it.

Coward glanced up at him, bright eyes darkened with lust, his pupils overtaking the blue. Blackwood wasn’t going to break the silence. He wanted his answer and he would get it. It seemed he’d truly taken Coward by surprise, because he was opening his mouth and closing it like a fish, as if searching for an excuse. It was a simple question really.

As if finally coming to a decision, Coward stood and reached for the crop. Blackwood pulled it out of Coward’s reach, raising an eyebrow.

“Give it to me.” Coward said quiet and stern. Blackwood stifled the urge to laugh at him. They may be in Coward’s study, but he wouldn’t pretend that Coward held any power over him.

“You didn’t answer my question, Coward.”

Coward stepped around the side of the desk and held out his hand. His expression of displeasure was nothing more than a mask. His eyes were wide and panicky, the glances he kept flicking over the crop were telling. If Blackwood was a gambling man he would bet that Coward was aroused.

With a flick of his wrist he struck the leather tip over Coward’s open palm. Coward let out a soft yelp and jerked his hand back, his cheeks burning. He was such a pretty young thing, and getting him flustered and unsettled only served to make him look younger and prettier.

“I suppose I have the answer to my question. The next question concerns how long it’s been since someone has used the crop on you.” Blackwood smirked as Coward gaped at him, blue eyes wide.

“Is this really the right time for an interrogation?” Coward stuttered out, he was trying to come off as indignant, but Blackwood could see that he was aroused. Those trousers didn’t hide much.

“I think it’s the perfect time.” Blackwood drawled lazily. He took a step closer to Coward, backing him towards the bookshelf. Coward didn’t move, but he seemed to be drawing himself inwards, shrinking. Blackwood tapped Coward’s side with the crop. “None of that. Answer my questions and maybe I’ll…” he paused to let the anticipation build, as if he was thinking of what to say next. “Reward you.”

Coward sucked in a breath, his lips falling apart in a way that could only be described as tempting. Blackwood took another step forward, trailing the crop lazily down Coward’s inseam. He could hear Coward’s breath stuttering through his lips as he tried to pull himself together.

“We were- were planning. We cannot stop in the middle to satisfy a- your fantasies.” Coward said breathlessly. His hands were fisted at his sides as he stood straight.

“Of course we can.” Blackwood smirked and flicked the crop up to trail along Coward’s pretty cheekbones. There was charm to his arrogance, but even more charming was the way it crumbled in the face of his embarrassment.

“Now, tell me when you last had a good hiding with this crop.” Blackwood pressed the leather against Coward’s lower lip. When he pulled it away Coward’s cheeks were ruddy and his lip was red and plump. He was a _sight_. Blackwood shivered, the urge to wreck Coward right here and now was strong, but he had to control himself.

Coward licked his lips and exhaled shakily. “A year ago.”

Blackwood raised both eyebrows, this was a shock. Coward was handsome and if he wanted to take a lover for the night he could easily find someone. Though it might be the danger in that approach that kept him from doing it.

“Why so long?”

“I’ve been busy.” Coward said, annoyance crossing his face. “And he died.”

“I see.” Blackwood had heard rumors of the people around Coward dying or going missing. It was one of the reasons he’d chosen Coward to help him in his plans. “How did he die?”

“I don’t know.” Coward said, too quickly for it to be true.

Blackwood snapped the crop against Coward’s chest. The layer of fabric dulled it, but he was sure the hit still stung. Especially from the way Coward jumped. A whimper slipped out of Coward’s throat, the sound made Blackwood’s cock twitch. He would wring as many noises out of Coward as he could.

“I can tell you are lying, Coward.” Blackwood drawled. He had all night to tease Coward’s secrets from his pretty mouth. “Tell me, how did he die?”

“An accident with some horses, I heard. He stumbled into the street and was trampled.” Coward said with a shrug. He glared up Blackwood, seemingly having forgotten his embarrassment. Blackwood couldn’t have that.

Blackwood hit Coward’s hip with the crop, hard. The noise was nearly as sharp as if he’d hit flesh. Coward flinched, color splashing across his cheeks once more. Blackwood pressed closer, crowding Coward against the bookshelf, his own arousal becoming obvious. He delighted in Coward’s vulnerability as Coward looked up at him from beneath his dark lashes.

“Lord Blackwood, this is ridiculous.” Coward’s voice was breathless, from excitement or fear Blackwood couldn’t tell. Nor did it matter to him. Either emotion was enough, both was a treat.

“What is ridiculous? How quick you are to respond to my blows?” Blackwood asked, sliding his free hand between Coward’s legs to cup his arousal. “You want it so badly, don’t you? Need it, even.” Blackwood smirked as Coward trembled, eyes fluttering shut at the touch.

“Tell me, do the men who use this crop fuck you afterwards?” Coward’s gasp was like music to his ears. The younger man’s eyes popped open in surprise.

“Blackwood!” Coward sounded scandalized. “Really, I-”

“They do, don’t they. Anyone can see you’re a wanton little slut.” Blackwood continued rubbing the palm of his hand over Coward’s cock through his trousers. Coward’s hands were splayed against the books on the shelf, his hips making small rolling motions into Blackwood’s touch.

“Such crude language is so un- unnecessary.” Coward stuttered, a moan following his declaration.

“Unnecessary perhaps, but you enjoy it.” Blackwood knew the type of man Coward was. Knew that low brow talk and posturing fascinated him. Being so rich and having so much luxury had only made Coward bored, and getting whipped and fucked by men was a way to stave off that boredom.

Blackwood planned to make sure Coward saw tonight as more than just a diversion.

He took a step back and Coward whimpered, swaying forward a little before remembering himself. His cheeks were a healthy red, his eyes dark with desire. Blackwood looked forward to creating that same red hue on Coward’s arse.

“Pull down your trousers and bend over the desk.” Blackwood commanded, tapping the crop on his own hand as he waited.

“This isn’t the time for… we have so much work left to do…” Coward protested, but his excuses were weak. Blackwood didn’t say another word, just waited for his orders to be carried out. Coward would surrender, he had no doubt. Coward wanted it, wanted to be stung with the crop until he came.

It took a few minutes, but Coward must have seen how futile his protestations were. Blackwood watched with hunger as Coward pushed his trousers down, letting the fabric pool around his ankles while he bent over his desk, presenting his round ass to the room. To Blackwood.

“Beautiful.” Blackwood breathed out. He moved to stand behind Coward, running his hands over the smooth unmarked flesh. He’d soon turn this cream color to an enticing shade of red before fucking Coward senseless.

A slight doubt presented itself to his mind as Coward’s breath hitched. There was a chance this move could alienate Coward instead of drawing him closer. Blackwood pressed his lips together, calculating his options should Coward decided to pull away from him and their plan. He trailed the crop over Coward’s backside. The risk was certainly worth tonight, worth seeing Coward like this, completely at his mercy. At worst, he would simply have to blackmail Coward with this new intimate knowledge.

Blackwood struck the crop across Coward’s backside and was rewarded with a whimper and a red welt.

“Make as much noise as you like.” Blackwood said as he pulled his arm back for another blow.

The sound of the crop on Coward’s skin was a delight, loud and slightly wet, each _thwack_ tearing sounds from Coward that Blackwood had never heard. High pitched keening noises and sweet shuddering breaths that held in sobs. Blackwood struck again and again until Coward’s bottom was mottled with angry marks. Coward’s thighs trembled and with a few more blows he was moaning his release, hips making small hitching motions.

Blackwood struck the tender skin of Coward’s thighs in remonstrance and Coward cried out, clenching his fists on the desk. Coward dropped his head to the desk and pushed his ass out further, as if asking for more.

Blackwood undid his trousers, achingly hard at the sight of Coward’s raw arse. His semen dripped from the desk, staining the carpet between their feet. Blackwood pressed the head of his cock against the tight pucker of Coward’s ass, making him gasp and attempt to pull away, but there was nowhere for him to go.

“I told you I was going to fuck you, Coward. You cannot back out now.” Blackwood ran a hand over Coward’s whip-warmed skin. He reached forward and forced two of his fingers into Coward’s mouth, pressing Coward’s lips against his teeth in his haste.

Coward made a muffled sound of protest before moaning and sucking on the digits. The fluttering of his tongue against Blackwood’s fingers made him picture Coward on his knees, his talented tongue pleasuring another appendage. Blackwood grunted and pulled his hand away with a wet pop. Coward looked over his shoulder, mouth red and shining, eyes dark and tear tracks down his cheeks.

The clench in Blackwood’s chest gave him pause. He pressed his spit slick fingers into Coward none too gently. Coward turned his head forward with a flinch and a low gasp. Did he feel guilty for reducing Coward to this? Blackwood scissored and twisted his fingers, mouth going dry at the sight of Coward and the feel of his insides. He removed his fingers and pushed his cock in slowly while Coward swore and clenched his fists. No, it wasn’t guilt that Blackwood felt as he took Coward, it was possession. He wanted Coward to bare his body and his soul; wanted to be the only one who saw Coward like this.

He gripped Coward’s hips and slammed into him. Coward shouted, his entire body shoved forward. He couldn’t get his grip on the smooth surface of the desk. Blackwood smirked and set a punishing pace, his own breathing erratic and stuttering as he got closer to release. He tangled one hand in Coward’s dark hair, tugging his head back. Coward whined and that sound pushed Blackwood over the edge. He shuddered and spilled himself inside Coward with a groan.

After a moment he let go of Coward’s hair, letting the man slump over his own desk. Blackwood stepped back to admire his handiwork. Coward’s ass was a mess of reds, pinks, and now white. He smirked and slapped Coward’s ass. Coward did nothing more than whimper.

“Get yourself cleaned up, Coward. As you said, we have much left to do tonight.” Blackwood watched as Coward pushed himself to stand on shaky legs, eyes still glazed with pleasure. He grabbed Coward’s arm to steady him as much as to focus him. “When you need release, you come to me.”

Coward looked at him with curiosity coming through the haze. He gave a silent nod and left the room.

Blackwood twirled the crop in his fingers and set it on a shelf where Coward would see it when he came back. He was quite sure Coward would be his for a long time to come.


End file.
